


Gift-Wrapped

by AnimeFanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Riding, Shibari, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, VictUuri, victuurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: Victor stopped suddenly in the doorway as he took in the sight that awaited them. Their gorgeous Omega was all tied up in red ropes where he sat on the bed. Victor’s gaze trailed down from the chest harness to the beautiful display of artfully tied knots that encased Yuuri’s bouncy rear. It was like his mate had been turned into a gift-wrapped fantasy come to life.Wow…“Happy Birthday Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips as he met Victor’s eyes.





	Gift-Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itakethewords (BluntBetty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/gifts).



> There is a lovely nsfw visual linked in at the appropriate place in the fic to provide additional context, enjoy :)

_I can do this._ Yuuri told himself as he took a final glance in the mirror to ensure everything was perfectly in place. He heard his mates come in the front door, voices trickling upstairs where he waited for them in their bedroom. The Omega took a calming breath and climbed up onto their massive shared bed, hands slipping slightly against the red satin sheets he’d put on it earlier.

“Yuuuuuuuuuri? Where are you?” Victor called as their footsteps sounded out on the stairs.

“I’m in here!” Yuuri called out as he moved to the center of the bed and positioned himself with his back facing the door. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as the doorknob turned. _This is going to be a birthday present you’ll never forget, Victor._

**xxx**

Victor stopped suddenly in the doorway as he took in the sight that awaited them. Their gorgeous Omega was [**all tied up in red ropes**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/29/25/932925603fdbdbc8969a6f84d3267715.jpg) where he sat on the bed. Victor’s gaze trailed down from the chest harness to the beautiful display of artfully tied knots that encased Yuuri’s bouncy rear. It was like his mate had been turned into a gift-wrapped fantasy come to life. 

_Wow…_

“Happy Birthday Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips as he met Victor’s eyes.

“I think he likes it,” Yuri laughed as he squeezed past the other Alpha. The blonde let out a low whistle as he saw Yuuri. “You mentioned this was something you were interested in, so…” Yuri explained to Victor as he went to the closet and returned with something behind his back.  

“We know you aren’t big on birthdays, but you’ll just have to suffer through this one I think,” Yuri shot him a wry smile, which served to snap Victor out of his stunned silence. The younger Alpha held out what he’d been concealing. It was an elaborate book with both art photography and instructions on shibari. 

“This is a wonderful surprise,” Victor assured both of them as he took the book in his hands with a smile. Victor set the book on the dresser and walked toward the bed, unable to resist the bound figure before him any longer.

“Beautiful…” Victor murmured as he ran his fingers across the intricate web of knots. “You did this yourself?”

“Y-yes…I- we’ve been practicing,” he responded, eyes fluttering closed as the Alpha’s hand slipped between the globes of his ass to teasingly brush against his entrance. He felt Yuri’s warm body press firmly against him from behind, arms snaking around the older man’s body to unzip his pants.

“I think it’s time to open your present, birthday boy,” the blonde whispered as his hand slid inside to wrap around Victor’s swiftly hardening length. Victor groaned lowly and nodded in agreement as he felt the evidence of Yuri’s arousal pressed against his backside.

“How do you want me Vitya?” Yuuri practically purred as he turned around to help Yuri strip him of his clothing, a seductive smile on his face as he unbuttoned Victor’s shirt and slid it off him. Victor’s mouth was dry, a burning lust spiking through his body as his hard, heavy cock was released from the confines of his pants. 

“I-I…I want…” Victor tried to say what he wanted, but was overwhelmed with the possibilities. 

“I think face down, so you can get a proper look at your lovely gift would be a good start,” Yuri chimed in with a naughty grin as he started to divest himself of his own clothing. The scent of Yuuri’s arousal flooded the air as he assumed the suggested position, ass high in the air, upper body resting on the silken sheets. Yuuri’s glistening hole twitched eagerly before him, just begging to be filled. Victor joined him on the bed, grasping at the red ropes to tug him closer. He slid his straining erection between the Omega’s drenched cheeks, rutting back and forth with a low growl.

“Do you want to watch him suck my cock while you fuck him, Vitya?” Yuri whispered dirtily in his ear. The younger Alpha’s fingers ran up and down along the older man’s naked body.

“Jesus, the mouth on you never ceases to amaze me, kotyonok,” Victor responded with a grunt as his hips snapped forward and he felt a fresh rush of hot slick coat his length.

“Mmm, you’re right about that,” Yuri snickered as his fingers slid down to brush against the older man’s entrance. “Maybe I should put it to good use right here instead.” 

“I don’t think I’ll last if you do that,” Victor muttered as he leaned back to steal a kiss from his other mate. “I want to watch you fuck his mouth,” Victor murmured breathlessly as their lips finally parted.

There was an excited gleam in Yuri’s gaze as he nodded in agreement, capturing a final kiss before making his way up the bed. Yuuri lifted his head, moaning needily as the blonde Alpha’s length came into sight. Yuuri eyed it hungrily and parted his lips to let his mate slide into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth. 

Victor got to work to prepare his Omega, sliding a single finger into Yuuri’s hole. Soon one became two, and two became three as he pumped his fingers deep. 

“You take it so well…opening up for us,” Victor muttered, eyes raising to meet Yuri’s. The younger Alpha raised an eyebrow questioningly, unspoken words passing between the two; something that could only come from many years of knowing one another intimately. The blonde smirked as he paused in his enjoyment of Yuuri’s mouth, so Victor could press a fourth finger inside their mate’s hot, tight channel.

“Ah…hngh…fuck…fuck…god…” Yuuri groaned, mouth falling open as he took quick panting breaths for several long seconds as he adjusted to the stretch. 

“So good…Vitya…hmphh…” Yuuri moaned around Yuri’s cock as it was slipped back between his lips, suckling at the tip like it was a piece of candy.  He pressed back against Victor’s hand, a rush of slick coating his fingers. As Yuuri’s body moved wantonly before him, mouth full of Yuri’s hard, hot cock, he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do for his birthday than be intimately joined with both of his mates simultaneously. He leaned forward to press a kiss on one of the two bond marks on the Omega’s throat.

“Yuuri, do you think we could…both have you? At the same time?” He breathed out the question against the shell of the man’s ear and received a shuddering sigh in response. The blonde’s cock slid from Yuuri’s mouth with a wet pop as he turned his head to look at Victor with darkening lust in his eyes.

“God, yes…” Yuuri replied breath hitching as Victor crooked his fingers deep inside him, brushing over that spot that he knew would make the Omega before him see stars. Yuuri’s eyes glazed over as he let out a soft whine. Victor wasn’t sure if he’d ever get enough of seeing that expression on his mate’s face. It evoked a very satisfying sense of pride that he was able to bring Yuuri such pleasure.

“How do you want _me_ , Vitya?” Yuri asked with a smirk, echoing Yuuri’s words from earlier. Victor felt a growl building in his chest, something primal trying to take hold as he looked at the younger man.

“On your back. I want to watch you both as he rides you.” Yuri’s jaw dropped open slightly at the dominating Alpha timbre that filled Victor’s words. Victor smiled darkly as Yuri swallowed hard and nodded, eagerly moving into position on the bed.

Yuuri didn’t even need to be told what to do as Victor slid his fingers from his ass, scooting up the bed to hover over Yuri’s waiting cock. He looked over his shoulder, seeking his Alpha’s permission to go further. The submissive gesture made Victor’s length twitch, hands shooting out to grasp the red rope binding his mate’s rear so he could guide him down to take Yuri inside of him.

The blonde groaned as he entered the Omega. He reached out to lace his fingers in the chest harness, pulling Yuuri down into a passionate kiss.

_God, that’s hot._ Victor thought as he watched them make-out.  Yuuri panted softly, circling his hips and grinding down to take him even deeper, slick spilling out to drench Yuri’s hips and thighs. Victor reached down with one hand to teasingly rub at the place where they were joined, circling Yuuri’s rim and eliciting moans from both of them as they broke their kiss.

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri mumbled as the Alpha slid a finger in alongside Yuri’s cock, starting to work him open, to prepare him to take both of them. He drank in the delicious sounds of pleasure that spilled past their lips as he added another finger and then a third eventually.

“I think you’re ready for me, moy milyy,” Victor murmured. “Can I…?” 

“Yes, please…” Yuuri replied, eyes full of desire as Victor leaned in to kiss him. The younger man whimpered against Victor’s lips as the Alpha pressed inside, trembling as he was stretched open on both of their rigid lengths.

This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but it was always a tight fit initially. Victor loved how responsive Yuuri’s body was for them. It was like he was made just for the two Alphas. Satisfying and maintaining the balance of two dominant mates was never an easy thing and their Yuuri was amazing at helping them walk the line together.

“Mmmnhhh…” Yuuri moaned as Yuri’s hand slipped between their bodies and began to stroke him. Yuri kissed the Omega’s cheek, a rare soft look overtaking his face as he murmured quietly in Yuuri’s ear. This behavior was something Victor treasured when he was able to witness it. That protective, gentle side of Yuri that he only showed when it was just the three of them. Despite his abrasive demeanor, Yuri was a surprisingly caring Alpha and a thoughtful mate in his own unique way.

“I’m okay,” Yuuri smiled at the younger man and leaned in to kiss the bond mark at Yuri’s neck. His hips pressed back to take them both deeper, pulling low groans from the Alphas. He winked over his shoulder at Victor, a naughty smirk on his face that reminded him of the expression he’d wear when performing his Eros program so long ago.

“Come on, birthday boy. Give it to me,” Yuuri teased breathlessly. Victor huffed in amusement and snapped his hips forward in answer, tugging on the ropes before him to pull Yuuri flush with his body. Yuuri gasped as the air was punched from him with each thrust as the two men began to set up a steady rhythm.

“Fuck, that’s nice,” Yuri growled as their cocks brushed against one another in the hot, tight space. The Omega squeaked in surprise as they both drove in deep at the same time.

“Hngh…oh f-fu…yesss…there….m-mor…” 

Victor and Yuri grinned at each other as Yuuri began to babble incoherently, writhing ceaselessly between them. They both knew it meant Yuuri was close to coming. They began to drive in harder, lewd squelching sounds filling the air as they tightly gripped the ropes around their mate’s body to hold him firmly in place.

“Ahh…hnh…” Yuuri cried out as he came, his pulsing channel placed a vice-like hold on their cocks as the Omega’s body instinctively sought to lock them inside and milk the Alphas’ come from them.  Victor and Yuri were powerless to resist the urge to flood their mate’s womb with their seed as their orgasms were coaxed all too easily from their bodies. Victor’s cock twitched in interest as he finally pulled out a minute later, watching the rush of slick and come that spilled from Yuuri’s well-used hole.

_How can I want him again already?_ Victor smiled sleepily as he rose from the bed and retrieved a warm washcloth to clean his husbands off. It always made him feel good to take care of them like this; when they were too fucked out and tired to argue with him about it or say they could do it themselves. 

He gazed down at them as they started to nod off, tapping a finger against his lips as he examined the ropes still binding his mate.

“Yuuri, we should take these off before you fall asleep,” Victor murmured as he tugged gently on the red cord. The Omega mewled, a small pout on his face as he snuggled closer to Yuri.

“There’s… _*yawn*_ …scissors in the nightstand.  Not gonna try untying this shit right now…” Yuri mumbled gruffly as he gestured weakly toward it.  Victor peered inside, shuffling things around to locate what he needed.

“I found them,” he replied as he held them up.  Victor was greeted by soft snores from both of his mates and chuckled at the sight of their passed-out forms.  The Alpha climbed back on the bed and carefully began to cut Yuuri free, trying to avoid waking either of them as he pulled away the bindings snip by snip.  Victor kissed gently along the pattern of marks on Yuuri’s skin and found himself delighted by the sight of them, hoping that they would still be there in the morning.

“Beautiful,” he whispered before rising to toss the last of the rope scraps and put away the scissors.  When he was done, Victor hurried back to bed to join them.  He pulled the comforter over them and snuggled against Yuuri’s back, arm reaching out to drape over Yuri as well.  

The shibari had been a wonderful present, but Victor knew that the greatest gift of all was having them in his life, feeling their love for him.  It just didn’t get any better than that.

“Best birthday ever…” Victor whispered to himself with a contented sigh, drifting off to sleep with his mates held close in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it in the comments.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> [AnimeFanimeFic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/)  
> Check out my other YOI fics:  
> Yutopia  
> Sunset In Hasetsu  
> Worth It


End file.
